Roses for my love
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Elijah is tired of seeing Elena's heart get broken time and time again so he decides that its time to finally tell her of his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I own nothing, all known characters belong to L.J. Smith, I only play with them  
**Summary: ** Elijah is tired of seeing Elena's heart get broken time and time again so he decides that its time to finally tell her of his feelings.

I've finally got up the courage to tell Elena how much I loved her. I was tired of seeing her get her heart broken time and time again by the Salvatore brothers. Damon, although he truly did love her, let Stefan get under his ice cold skin. Stefan was another problem all together, when he wasn't flaunting his relationship with my sister, he was making sure that Damon never found happiness; he always found a way to make Damon miserable. Although no matter how much they hated each other, they were always there to save each other when one of them got into trouble.

I was brought out of my musings by the florist calling my name. I walked over to the counter and the florist said, "Mr. Mikaelson, I have your order of twenty red roses all ready to go."

"Thank you. They are the blood red roses that I asked for correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent." I replied as I paid for my flowers. When the florist went to get my order, I picked up one of those cards that people put into flowers and wrote,

_My lovely Elena, _  
_I've kept my love for you a secret for far too long. I know that you are going through another break-up but I hope you come to the bridge in the cemetery to meet me tonight._  
_Yours forever. _

I left it unsigned because I was hoping that she would be curious enough to find out who gave her the roses. I then took the roses from the florist, tucked the note into the flowers and then left the shop with a word of thanks to the florist. I walked over to my black '68 mustang, placed the roses on the passenger seat and then got in and drove to Elena's house. I parked a few houses down, got out and took up the box of flowers in my hands before walking towards her house. I could tell that she was up in her room, so I rang the doorbell and when I heard her coming down the stairs, I zipped around the side of the house and jumped through Elena's window; I was thankful that she left it open, I placed the box of roses on the bed and left just as quickly as I came. I walked back to my car and then drove to the cemetery and waited to see if Elena' would indeed turn up.

**A/n:** So there you have it, I know the chapters are short but I never meant for this story to be all that long. Yes both Elijah and Elena are vampires in this story. Happy Valentine's Day or Happy Singles Day depending on if you're in love or not. for me it's Happy Singles Day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** I still own nothing only the plot

I was sitting in my room on Valentine's Day depressed. This should have been a happy day for me, I should be with Damon enjoying being in love with him. But no, he had to go and believe Stefan, when Stefan told him that my love for him was only part of the sire bond. I tried to tell Damon that it wasn't true but he wouldn't listen to me, he told me that he no longer wanted to be with me shattered my heart worst than when Stefan used similar words with me.

I wanted to turn off my humanity, to not feel anymore, I was tired of getting my heart broken by the two men that I loved. I was tired of seeing other happy couples being in love and together without any worried. I've thought about going to Klaus and asking him to show me how to turn off my humanity but I've yet to get my ass off this bed, I've just been sitting here writing in my diary.

I can't remember the last time that I wrote this much in my diary, I poured all of my emotions into the pages of my diary everything that I've felt since becoming a vampire. All my bloodlust, my love for Damon, my old love for Stefan, my anger, my confusion, everything.

I wanted to call Caroline and Bonnie and have a good old fashion girls night in where we watch movies, eat junk food and just complain, cry and laugh but that wasn't an option because Bonnie was currently out with Jeremy and Caroline was with Klaus; I will never figure out that relationship. So here I was all alone with no one to talk to; though on second thought Bonnie and Caroline probably wouldn't be much help anyways.

I was tired of writing, so I put my diary back in its hiding spot and was trying to decide what to do next when the doorbell rang, "Coming." I hollered out, I got off the bed and went downstairs. When I opened the door however, there was no one standing on the other side. I looked left and right but there was no one around. I shrugged and closed the door. When I reentered my bedroom, I was shocked by what was in my room, roses; twenty of them to be exact. I was confused it was definitely a vampire scent but it wasn't Damon or Stefan or even Klaus for that matter.

I noticed a note in the bunch of roses that were on my dresser, so I walked over to the dresser, picked up the note and read what was inside. There was no name and the handwriting was very elegant and I knew that I seen it before somewhere. I thought for a moment and then walked over to my closet where there was a loose floorboard. I sank to the floor crossed legged and pried up the floorboard.

I took out the carved wooden book that was nestled inside, I opened the lid and rifled through the papers that I had inside till I found what I was looking for. I moved the box to the side and unfolded the letter and compared the writing to that on the card that came with the roses. I couldn't believe that it was he who was sending me roses, what did it mean? I looked back at the card that came with the roses again and decided that I would go to the bridge in the cemetery.

I put his original note back into the box as well as the card, put the box back in its hiding spot and then stood up. I looked at my outfit and decided that it would do for meeting with him. I grabbed my cell, coat and keys and jogged down the stairs and out the door. After I locked the door, I walked over to my car, got in and drove to the cemetery.

**A/n:** So there we have it, we've now heard from Elena. Next up is the meeting in the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** I still only own the plot and nothing more.

I paced back and forth across the bridge wondering if Elena was actually going to turn up or not. I was hoping that she would but if she didn't then I was going to go to her house and demand for her to listen to me. I told myself that I was going to give her another ten minutes to get here. The way that I was acting, you think that I was a hormonal teenager instead of a centuries old vampire; and an Original one at that, I don't know what it was about this girl but ever since I first met her, I was drawn to her. I wanted to protect her but at the same time I wanted to protect my family as well.

God this is so annoying, the whole waiting part. I just hope that she wasn't disappointed when she turned up and saw me standing here instead of one of the Salvatore's. I checked my watch for the hundredth time and I saw that the ten minutes has passed; now it was time to go to her house. I lifted my eyes and there standing on the other side was Elena.

"Hello Elijah, I got your note. Thank you so much for the roses, they are absolutely beautiful." she said with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hello Elena. I'm glad that you came and that you love the roses. I hope that you are not disappointed when you saw me standing here."

"How can I be disappointed in the man that sent me twenty stunning blood red roses?"

"Well, my dear, I was afraid that you thought it might have been from one of the Salvatore's."

"I knew that they weren't from them."

"Oh and how did you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for one, they don't have such elegant handwriting as you do. Two, it wasn't any of their scents in my bedroom and three, I compared the note that came with the roses to the letter that you sent me."

"You still have that letter?" I asked truly surprised that she would have kept it.

"Of course Elijah. I've always liked you and there was no way that I was going to throw away something that you wrote to me."

"I'm surprised that Damon or Stefan didn't demand you to throw it away, you know how they hate my family."

"No one knows that you wrote to me and that I kept it. It's in a secret hiding place that no one knows about, not even Jeremy."

"Ah I see. Were you ashamed that I had written to you?"

"No, of course not. I just knew that it was no one else's business weather you wrote to me or not."

"That makes sense."

"Now, tell me about the roses. Clearly there is something that you want to tell me because you wouldn't have sent me flowers in the first place for no reason."

"You are a very wise woman Elena. You are right I do have something to tell you."

"Well then please tell me; don't keep me in suspense any longer."

_Well here goes nothing_ I thought. "Elena, I know that this might not be perfect timing to tell you this, what with your breakup with Damon and all but you need to know this. I'm in love with you Elena and I have been since the very first time that we met. I've tried to ignore it but it won't go away, I'm drawn to you like a moth is drawn to a flame and I can't help myself."

Elena was silent for a few minutes; and those minutes seemed like hours instead of ninety minutes. Finally she spoke, "You... love... me? As in really love me?"

"Yes love from the very first day."

"And you tell me this now, why?"

"Because I was tired of seeing you get your heartbroken."

She didn't say anything after that, she just stood there staring at me, and it looked like she was trying to figure out how to respond.

"Elijah I..."

**A/n: **Yep I know, I'm evil for leaving it there but don't worry, I'll be updating again tomorrow. *waves* until then.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **I still own nothing only the plot.

"Elijah... I like you I really do and I also would like to pursue a relationship with you if that is what you are asking."

"Yes my darling Elena that is what I'm asking. I promise that I will never treat you like those Salvatore's do."

"Please don't make promises if you don't intend to keep them. My heart is fragile right now and I don't think that i can stand to go through another breakup. Next time, I may just end up turning off my humanity."

"Elena, I never go back on my word. My word is law and I always stick by what I saw. I also will never allow you to turn off your humanity, its one of the things that I love about you. Even though you've been through so much and are now a vampire even though you didn't want to be, you are still a strong young woman and fight for the things and people that you love."

"Thank you Elijah for your kind words."

"They are all truth my love."

"So what happens now?"

"We can do whatever you wish to do. But there is one thing that I would like to ask of you first."

"What Elijah?"

"My I please kiss you. I've been waiting so long to do so."

"Yes." I whispered out.

Elijah was standing in front of me in the blink of an eye. He smiled at me and slowly lowered his head, I licked my lips wondering if I should put on some lip gloss before he kisses me but my thoughts were interrupted by the feel of his satin lips moving against mine. It only took a moment for my brain to stop obsessing with the feel of his lips and to start responding to the kiss. Our lips moved in the dance that was as old as time, he licked my bottom lip and I granted him access without a second thought. I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth and he pulled me even closer to him.

I could feel how our kiss was affecting his body. As Elijah's right hand explored my body, I snaked my left hand down his body and when I came in contact with his hard member, I started to run my hand up and down it. He was grunting and growling as his kissed me and I was pleased to learn that I was affecting him in this way. Elijah broke the kiss and said to me, "If we don't stop this now, I'll end up taking you against a tree."

"Part of me wants that to happen; and badly, but the other half of me says that we should wait. I mean after all we just did get together."

"That is true but I think this thing between you and I is stronger than anything that you had with the Salvatore's. However I will respect your wishes if you want to stop."

He pulled back from me a bit but still kept his arms wrapped around me, I nibbled on my bottom lip while I thought. Elijah was right, my feelings for him were stronger than what they were with Damon and Stefan; I wondered what that meant, but just because I had stronger feelings for him, did that mean I want him to fuck me senseless up against a tree?

He didn't really seem the sort to take a girl up against a tree; that was something that I would have thought Klaus would do, not that I think about ducking Klaus mind you, hmm wonder if he would go for coming back to my house and continue this conversation there, I would very much like to see him shirtless.

"Instead having this conversation up against a tree, how about you come back to my place and we can continue there?" I said with a wink.

"Is your brother not home?"

"No, he's out with Bonnie for the night."

" Well then, I think that's a great suggestion sweetheart." he replied with a smirk.

We took off running hand in hand back to my place; he said we could get the cars later. I loved the feel of his hand in mind. We made it back to our house in record time. We stopped and walked up the path leading to my front door, just as we got to the steps, my front door swung open and I let out a gasp at who was standing here.

"Didn't know he was back in town."

**A/n:** *smirks* yep I did it again, left y'all hanging.So who do you think is waiting for Elena to come home? I'll be back tomorrow with the answer and no, I will not tell you who it is in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Still only own the plot. So just to let y'all know I so don't know where I'm taking this story. I just started writing this without a thought in mind as to where I'm taking it.

"Damon, what in the hell are you doing here? You said that you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore." I asked irritated.

"Yeah I know what I said Elena, but that was said in the heat of the moment." he replied offhandedly with a shrug.

"So that gives you the right to be in my house?" I was still pissed.

"Well I came looking for you but you weren't home. Guess I know where you've been." he said with a sneer while staring at Elijah and my entwined fingers.

"Yes I was with Elijah so what?"

"So what? So what she asks. I break up with you and you go running off to find the next vampire to shack up with."

"I did not go running to find another vampire to shack up with. My heart shattered when you said that you I only loved you because of the sire bond. I was tempted to go to Klaus and have him tell me to turn off my humanity."

"Seems like you found the wrong Original."

"Stop being such a dick Damon, you left **ME** remember? You broke **MY **heart, not the other way around."

"You know what Elena, if you want to fuck your way through all of the vampires in town be my guess."

I was outraged by his remark and I was so glad that I was now a vampire. I slapped Damon across the face; something that would have hurt like a son of a bitch had I still been human, the look that crossed Damon's perfect face was one that I have never seen graced it around me. He was hurt, shocked and surprised. His eyes then turned hard and without a word, he stormed off.

I was shocked by my actions and a little stunned also that I had just slapped the man I thought I loved. Elijah; who thankfully never let go of my hand, led me into the house and guided me over to the couch; I sat when my knees hit the back of the couch. My mind went blank, I couldn't think of anything other than, _"Oh my god, I just slapped Damon."_ Elijah just sat there not saying anything, just sat there holding my hand and rubbing small circles on it with his thumb.

After a few minutes, I turned to Elijah and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it love, he was just hurt and being an asshole. He's lucky I didn't say or do anything for his words against you."

"Why didn't you?" I was truly curious why he didn't do anything to protect me.

"I knew that you were strong enough to handle him on your own. Had he tried to hurt you however, I would have stepped in."

"Thank you Elijah for not thinking me as a weak person."

"I would never think of you as weak darling." He replied while placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Guess he ruined our plans huh?"

"In a way, yes he did." he chuckled after saying that.

"So, what shall we do know?"

"Why don't you get a movie for us to watch and we'll just cuddle, talk and get to know each other better."

"That sounds great."

I got up and went in search of a couple of movies; I stayed far away from the romantic movies. After getting three movies, I walked back into the living room and saw in the time that I was gone, Elijah had turned off all the lights, lit some candles and also cleared a spot on the floor for us if we didn't want to sit on the couch. He even brought down some of the roses from my room and scattered them around the room, he was so sweet. I showed Elijah the movies that I picked and he agreed that they were good ones, we started out on the floor; Elijah had his back to the couch and I was sitting in between his legs after I popped the first movie in.

**A/n:** So yes it was Damon "the cockblocker" Salvatore at the door. Wasn't the ending just sweet? Did you guys like Elena's reaction to the comments that Damon made? I'll be back tomorrow with the next update. *waves*


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** I still own nothing, only the plot.

The next morning I awoke to find a note and a white lily from Elijah saying that he would see me later on, he wanted to take me out to the movies as a date. I also had a ton of voice mail messages and text from Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, and Jeremy as well as a couple from Damon. I ignored all of them, not caring what anyone had to say. I got up and dressed for the day, I then headed downstairs and poured myself a glass of blood.

I knew that my friends were going to say that I was rushing into the relationship with Elijah and if I had my way I would keep the whole thing secret for as long as humanly - vampirely, possible. I didn't know what I wanted to do till I heard from Elijah again, the house was clean, the laundry done, I've had some blood for the day and all my homework was done as well. It was a nice day so I guess I could go swimming, I went back upstairs so that I could change into my bikini, I grabbed a necklace chain out of my jewelry box so that I could put my day walking ring on it before I went into the water.

Once that was done I put my shorts and tank top back on, pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and headed downstairs, I sent a quick text to Elijah telling him where I would be and then I turned my cell off again. I then hopped in my car and took off down to the lake, once I got there however I let out a groan because it seemed that half of the town was there. I was just about to turn around when Caroline was standing by the driver side door, I rolled down the window knowing that she wanted to talk,

"Hey you made it."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure if you got my text or not seeing as how you didn't reply."

"Oh yeah sorry bout that, my cell was dead."

"Well no worries, you're here now." she replied while opening my door, guess I wasn't getting my alone time.

I grabbed my bag and got out, following Caroline to where everyone else was. I said hello to the people that passed and threw my bag down next to Bonnie's. I shimmied out of my shorts, took off my tank and dropped them on top of my bag, people were giving me questioning looks but I just shook my head, slipped my ring on the chain and then dove into the water. It felt so good to be able to stretch my arms and legs like this, I kept swimming and swimming.

I finally came up for air and notice that Bonnie and Caroline were staring at me, I just looked at them with a raised eyebrow but they didn't say anything. I got out and sat on my towel just letting the sun beat down on me.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Bonnie asked me.

"Nothing much just watched movies."

"How come you didn't answer your phone or door?" Caroline asked.

"Wasn't in the mood to talk or see anyone." I replied with a shrug.

They didn't question me anymore but when they thought I wasn't looking I saw the look they shared. After that I went back into the lake not wanting to talk to anyone else.

I left as the sun was setting and noticed that I had a missed text from Elijah when I checked my phone. He wanted to know if we could meet at seven, I texted him back saying that seven would be great and that I was heading home now to get ready. I wasn't sure what I was going to wear, so after getting home and letting Jer know that I was going to the movies tonight, I went up to my room, turned on my music and started to pick out an outfit.

After awhile I settled on my knee length white dress and paired that with my white sandals. After that I hopped into the shower knowing that I had twenty minutes before Elijah turned up. I showered quickly and dressed just as fast, I was just putting on my necklace when I felt a pair of hands cover mine and take the necklace for my hands. Elijah did up my necklace and then placed a kiss on my neck.

"Thank you Elijah."

"You are welcome my love."

I turned around so that I could see him, he looked very handsome; he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button up; the top three buttons were left undone. I snaked my arms around his neck and his went around my waist, "You look very handsome Elijah."

"Thank you sweetheart, you look very beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you. So what are we seeing?"

"Whatever you want to see darling."

I nodded my head and then he placed a kiss on my lips and left out the window knowing that Jer was home and that he didn't know that we were together. I then left telling Jer that if he needed anything that I had my cell on me. I then walked over to my car and saw that Elijah was already waiting inside for me; we drove to the movie theater. We had a fun movie; after the movie was over we took a moonlit stroll where he kissed me as we were standing right under the moon. I loved being in his arms.

**A/n:** so as I've said before I don't know where I'm taking this or what's going to happen. I think the next chapter will be a time jump, I'll try to post again tomorrow but first I need to figure out where to take this story so y'all will just have to hang tight but don't worry, I won't give up on this story.


End file.
